This invention relates to a reelable door closure and, more particularly, to a novel closure adapted to be mounted on one door jam and releasably connected to the other, and adapted for either plastic storm door closure material or screen cloth material.
Over the years, many reelable door closure expedients have been suggested. A search of the art relating to reelable or coilable door closures revealed the following art references:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 832,335; 1,109,744; 1,317,210; 1,371,149; 1,527,038; 1,608,667; 1,958,695; 2,015,993; 3,050,742; 3,090,424; 4,317,480; 4,511,211; Although the foregoing patents show many approaches, none provide the advantages of applicant's invention which has cooperating spool means, locking and stabilizing member means and hanger track means which result in providing a taut, easily reelable/unreelable door closure. Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of construction set down in the ensuing specification.